The Modern Age
by electricity.escape
Summary: Cam and his conscience never agreed. Will they finally team up to leave Cam's extremely controlling girlfriend, for the other woman?...It's the Modern Age anyways. OneShot,songfic. Cam-pairing. Set in future.


**(A/N) Okay, so I'm new here, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism welcome. This is set in the future. Enjoy. Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique, The Modern Age by the Strokes, or any brands mentioned.

* * *

**

Fisher Penthouse

Fifth Avenue

2:56 AM

Cameron Fisher turned restlessly on his bed. His bothersome devil of a conscience was acting like a bitch. As always. To bad it was always in his head because they barley ever agreed. Where was the good angel that was supposed to be on the other side of his shoulder? It was never around.

"_Why settle down so early Fisher, you're 24, there's a whole other world out there. You should be partying__**, living,**__ for God sakes__wake up and smell the coffee, it's the Modern Age, you shouldn't be settling down and thinking about marriage. So 1950's! No time for __**her. **__You don't even love her."_ His conscience preached.

His conscience was actually somewhat right for a change. He didn't love her anymore. But he_ used_ to. A lot. But that was until they decided to become really serious and move in together. That's when she got all…_psycho_. At first he thought it was PMS. But everyday? I don't think so. She became extremely controlling and accused him of lying and cheating, even when he didn't do anything.

"_And besides, remember what happened tonight?"_

**Flashback**

"_Cameron Fisher, where have you been?," Yelled his girlfriend once he entered their expensive Fifth Avenue penthouse. _

"_I was at soccer." Cam said truthfully._

"_How come you didn't call?"_

"_My phone died, I'm really sorry."_

"_Oh, really?" She fired back sarcastically. "Are you sure you weren't with some other girl?" She walked away and into the bedroom._

"_No, I swear! Don't you believe me?" Cam said, following her into the room._

_She scoffed. "Of course not! You've been late for the past week." She turned her back to him and changed into her pajamas. "'My phone's dead.' What a horrible excuse," She mumbled._

"_But it __**was**__." Cam pressed, taking off his shirt and soccer shorts. "Want me to show my phone to you?" She rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed, he followed, not bothering to take a shower. __**Serves her right.**__ He thought. "Listen to me-" Cam started._

"_Save it, I am so through with you, we'll talk in the morning…" She smelled the air and sneered. "And take a shower." She faced away from him. The conversation was over._

"_Are you sure __**you**__ weren't seeing that preppy 'friend' of yours?" Cam mumbled, mimicking her snotty tone._

"_What did you say?" She fired back, back still facing him._

"_Oh, nothing," Cam replied in a fake, obnoxious, cheerful voice. _

This ends a typical night in the Fisher Penthouse.

**End Flashback**

Okay, so maybe he did bend the truth a little about not seeing another woman. Yes, that particular night he was late because of soccer practice, and yes, his phone _did _die. But some days he was late because he was talking to _her. The other woman._ Known too well by Cam, his bitch of a conscience and his accusing girlfriend. They would usually meet up at some café and talk about their lives in a friendly way. Not really classified as cheating. She knew that Cam was still currently in a relationship, a bad one, but still considered a relationship and respected that, but it was obvious they both wanted more. And no doubt, Cam was falling in love with her, _the other woman_.

"_Come on, you know you're in love with your… 'Other woman'. __I like her much better than your current one." _His conscience persisted. Cam sighed, turned, faced his girlfriend and saw her silhouette through the moonlight. Of course she was still beautiful, with her dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

Sighing again, Cam moved around, and fished around the drawer of his, excuse me, _her_ Italian marble nightstand he bought three weeks ago, to treat himself for winning a championship soccer game. Even though he paid for the nightstand, all 5,678 dollars, a huge waste of money because she classifies it as _hers_; which really pissed him off, not that he could say anything.

He finally found his mini Itouch, the newest generation of the still successful IPod. Scrolling through his 567 songs, he found the right one; the Modern Age by the Strokes, and pressed play not caring how loud the volume was in his earphones. She was a heavy sleeper anyways. He dozed off into a dream. In his dream the song lyrics was the plot and dialogue, and at times his conscience was the narrator, talking to him or his girlfriend. His conscience was _not_ going to let this go.

_(Bold Italics are the song lyrics. Italics are his conscience talking to Cam. Normal font is narration.) _

_**Up on a hill is where we begin  
This little story a long time ago…**_

Cam flashed back to when he was a teenager, trying to get her attention. Not knowing what was in the future.

_**  
Stop to pretend, stop pretending  
It seems this game is simply never-ending**_

_You know you don't love her, you will continue fight. It won't stop. _His conscience whispered.

_**  
Oh, in the sun, sun having fun  
It's in my blood  
I just can't help it**_

Cam flashed back to when he was with his friends and the Pretty Committee the summer before high school, deemed the 'best vacation ever', they went to St. Lucia. But Cam wasted his summer trying to get her attention.

_**  
"Don't want you here right now  
Let me go, oh, let me g-g-g-g-g-g-go!" **_His conscience screamed to his girlfriend.__

Leavin' just in time  
Stay there for a while 

_Go to your other woman…_

_**  
Rolling in the ocean  
Trying to catch her eye**_

_Remember how hard you tried to impress her that summer…It's not worth it now._

_**  
Work hard and say it's easy  
Do it just to please me**_

_You always have to make her happy… Isn't it time for a change?_

_**  
Tomorrow will be different  
So I'll pretend I'm leaving**_

_Just Leave…___

Our fears are different here  
We train in A-V-A  
I wish you hadn't stayed  
My vision's clearer now, now I'm unafraid 

_I know you're not scared of her… dump her ass._

_**  
Flying overseas, no time to feel the breeze  
I took too many varieties**_

_St. Lucia…It wasn't worth it._

_**  
Oh, in the sun, sun having fun  
It's in my blood  
I just can't help it**_

_You should be out…Partying…_

_**  
"Don't want you here right now  
Let me go  
Darlin' let me g-g-g-g-g-g-go" **_His conscience screamed to his girlfriend again.__

Leavin' just in time  
Staying for a while 

_Go to your other woman…I know she will be waiting for you._

_**  
Rolling in the ocean  
Trying to catch her eye**_

_She wasn't worth it…_

_**  
Work hard and say it's easy  
Do it just to please me**_

_Stop making her happy, it's time you leave._

_**  
Tomorrow will be different  
So this is why I'm leaving**_

_Leave her! _His conscience begged.

Cam woke up, his eyes shot open. He grabbed his car keys and turned around.

"Bye, Alicia." He whispered, and raced out the door, without looking back. _It's the 'Modern Age' anyways._ Cam thought, quoting his conscience. He then passed the old doorman and entered the parking lot.

"_Not like she will care anyway." _His conscience added.

Cam, finally fully agreeing with his conscience, jumped in his car, and quickly put his keys in the ignition, but stopped suddenly and raced back up to the penthouse.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _Questioned his conscience, infuriated.

Once inside the bedroom, he opened up the nightstand, and started to empty all of Alicia's contents, onto the empty side of the bed. The force in which he threw her stuff accidentally opened a small bottle of liquor, which was practically 95 percent alcohol.

"_No way, she is keeping this. She can keep all of my other stuff, but this…is __**mine**__…never should have been __**hers**__" _Cam thought, picking up _his_ nightstand, ignoring its weight.

"_Smart move…The spilled alcohol on the bed, should we tell her?"_

Cam considered whether to tell her for a moment _"…Nah, I just hope the house doesn't catch on fire…and if it does, she'll have something new to bitch about."_

If consciences could laugh, it just did.

He raced out of the bedroom as fast as he could, with the nightstand on his shoulders, grinning. As he passed the doorman for the second time, the doorman looked at him in a strange way, probably thinking he was high. To old to realize how much damage he could do on the streets if he really was. Once the nightstand was laid safely in the trunk, he quickly put the keys in the ignition once again, and revved out the parking lot. To find Massie Block…

_The Other Woman. _


End file.
